


Summerstorm

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex and the others have to get some special ore on a distant planet where they witness something odd…</p>
<p>Vortex, Blast Off, Brawl, Swindle / gen / PG</p>
<p>Written for the Prompt: Scenario - taking time out to enjoy the little things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerstorm

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 [part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)]  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** #6 Master List Prompt - Scenario - taking time out to enjoy the little things (14 May)  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Without a word, Blast Off stopped working and went a few steps away.

Vortex frowned, a piece of ore in his hands which they had to gather on this pit-forsaken planet. The sun burnt hot from the sky, and the rocky landscape didn’t provide much shadow to hide in. Not that they could do that anyway. The ore lay a few mechanometres under the first layer of rock, Swindle sat in alt-mode next to the hole, where down below Brawl worked.

Vortex cursed that Onslaught was their leader and didn't have to come with them. And even Blast Off had stopped and just decided so stand there, looking right into the glowing ball of light.

“What’s he doing?” Brawl asked as he crawled up the hole.

Vortex shrugged, and huffed. “How should I know?” Yes, he was pretty much fragged off. If Thrusters let them dig in the dirt alone, Vortex would shoot him. It was bad enough that the shuttle had to transform soon so that the others could get the ore in his cargo hold with Blast Off only sitting there in alt-mode.

Vortex just wanted to yell something at the Blast Off when the shuttle moved, a little. A hand raised as though he was waiting for something to fall into it; his optics dimmed and his stance relaxed.

It caused Vortex to frown again, this time, he was suspicious. Throwing the ore onto Swindle’s load bed - ignoring the jeep’s hissed “ouch” - he stepped closer to Blast Off.

The shuttle now looked at his hand, and the ‘copter could hear the quiet amused huff even from the distance.

Before Vortex could ask, he knew what the shuttle was looking at - for what he was waiting.

Little bright flakes fell down the sky, like snow, but they didn’t melt when they landed on the ground. Instead, they covered the dark stone with a layer of a bright, glowing matter. Unlike the raining ice Vortex knew from Earth, these flakes were slightly warm, not hot, just a pleasant, warm sensation on his plating.

And Blast Off still glanced at the sky.

“Hey Thrusters, what is that?” Vortex asked. Brawl and Swindle talked to each other with a quiet mumbling, and Vortex almost missed this certain edge in Blast Off’s voice, which indicated a tiny smile.

The shuttle didn’t move, didn’t turn to Vortex as he said, “It’s snowing sunlight.”


End file.
